Talk:Caeldori
Does anyone else think Matoi is an alternate of Cordelia? 13:26, November 1, 2015 (UTC)DarkFlierPrincessLunaFEA matoi is Cordelia confirmed? I think its possible,but some might disagree so put your opinion below, thanks!::) 14:41, November 1, 2015 (UTC)DarkFlierPrincessLuna :Matoi is not Cordelia nor is Gurei Gaius or Sallya Tharja. They are just homages to those three in particular due to their popularity in Awakening, hence why they also share the same personality traits. However, keep in mind that their birthdays are different. The only direct characters are Severa, Owain, and Inigo who appear under an alias, but still retain their Awakening birthdays. Besides, if they were, especially Matoi if she is Luna's daughter, this would create a paradox. It seems like a nice theory, but ultimately it is not the case.—Nauibotics (talk) 20:48, November 1, 2015 (UTC) ::I think, at most, Sallya is Tharja's reincarnation (or vice versa?), but yeah, for all intents and purposes, the lookalike kids are different people.--Otherarrow (talk) 21:11, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Would matoi be like syalla,then?a reincarnate?anyway,it just seems strange that something like that could happen......it IS kinda obvious. 19:07, November 8, 2015 (UTC)DarkFlierPrincessLuna Syalla does sort of imply such, but I'd say it all depends on how the player choses to interpit it. Like how Lyn compairs Awakening's Avatar to the Tactitian, and Katarina and Marth compares them to FE12's Avatar. Did you decided there was a connection between the three player characters, or was it just a little callback for the player? Same case with Matoi, Syalla, and Gurei, do you choose to see them as incarnates of Cordelia, Thajra and Gaius, distent ancestors of Cordelia, Tharja and Gaius, or maybe no connection at all and Syalla's impication is just a nod for the player. In the end it will most likely be up to how the player chooses to see it. 19:34, November 8, 2015 (UTC) The above comment pretty much nails it, another fact to keep in mind though is that Luna, Odin and Lazward are confirmed to be Severa, Owain and Inigo. Respectively. And that it's possible for Luna/Severa to be Matoi's mother. User:Tiero (talk) 20:24, November 8, 2015 (UTC) So is the game a prequel or a sequel? Lady Satsuki (talk) 16:18, January 15, 2016 (UTC) There is no direct conection between the two games asside from characters that were popular amongs the Japanese audiance. So probably not. 16:20, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Caeldori pronunciation and meaning Some days ago I read about this topic on a forum and an user exposed this interesting point of view. We all know that Caeldori is the anagram of Cordelia, but the pronunciation should be more "Japanese-like", being her in Hoshido route. This user proposed the pronunciation of the diphthong "cae" as in Caeda, alias Shiida. In this way the name would sound as Shiildori/Chiildori and very similar to Chidori, a more Japanese name. After other researches about the meaning of Chidori, I found that the translation would be "A thousand birds" (a reference to her class) and it is also the name of a torpedo-boat during the WWII (continuing the references about this theme, such as Asama and so on). I know this is a speculation, but what do you think about it? Akenor (talk) 13:09, February 2, 2016 (UTC)